


From This Day On

by OldboyJensen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, mccree's in a bit of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldboyJensen/pseuds/OldboyJensen
Summary: Gabriel Reyes attempts to get his newly stump armed charge off the battlefield and to a transport before the stupid kid bleeds out on him. A  little Vignette of the in-between of tumblr user Gunnslaughter's "Find My Hat" and "I Promise" comics. "You'll Be In My Heart," that song from Tarzan, happened to come on my radio at an opportune time.





	

“I… can’t do it,” Jesse falters, gasping. His heart pounds a mile a minute against Reyes’s side as the two men continue their maddeningly slow progress to the transport.

“Can’t… get the…breath,” another shiver jolts through Jesse’s body and he takes a moment, teeth gritted, to finish his thought, “you do it.”

“The point is to keep _you_ vocal, mijo. You need to stay with me, just a bit longer. We’re almost there.”

Running out of things to say to ground himself, Jesse had tried singing, for how well that had worked. That attempt had taken about five seconds to devolve into delirious pain fueled laughter. Reyes pegged at least half the blame on Jesse’s song choice. “Singing” about blood draining fast from your stump leg isn’t particularly funny when blood is draining fast from your stump arm. Jesse had saturated his commander’s original makeshift bandage in under a minute, and there was no time to re-dress it.

All Reyes can do is struggle to keep the kid’s arm elevated while he half drags half guides him through the ash and smoke of the battlefield.

“Well… ain’t it best I-I save my breath? Sos I can haha, sos I can deliver my last will an testam-augh!”

Jesse’s left foot rolls on a chunk of concrete, sending both of them down into the rubble. Swearing, Gabriel Reyes pads Jesse’s head with his arm as the young soldier nearly cracks his skull open on an uprooted slab of foundation. He isn’t fast enough to keep Jesse’s arm from smacking the ground.

That howl of pain is nearly worse than the first one.

“Jesse, I’m going to carry you.”

“I don… need,” Jesse’s hiss is lost as his voice cracks, “walk… I can…”

In one sweeping action, Reyes scoops up the protesting Jesse. Jesse’s head rests against Gabe’s left breast, his legs dangling over the older man’s right arm. Gabe’s left arm is crooked under Jesse’s: keeping it above the heart.

“Gunna… sing me a lullybye or what?” Jesse wheezes.

“I don’t sing, kid.”

“huhuh… nuh you… uh sang mighty fine at the… the… what was it?”

“Officer’s party? That stupid karaoke thing?”

Jesse grins, hairline sweat dribbling into his eyes. Where Reinhardt had managed to dig up that ancient Mickey Mouse karaoke machine was anyone’s guess. How it still worked after more than half a century of disuse was an even bigger mystery.

“Yeah, jefe…eheh… you sure… got…heh…flair.”

“Anybody has flair after five shots of Cuervo. Which song even was it?”

The transport looms a block ahead, and Reyes attempts to quicken his pace without jostling the kid. It doesn’t work. This time, the pain only elicits a gaspy yelp. Gabe tries to distinguish Jesse’s galloping heartbeat from his own. He fails.

“The Tarzan song… you know…,”

Jesse reaches to rasp out the melody, but his breath fails him. His body has started to tremble, muscles twitching on their own.

“Focus, Jesse. Stay with me.”

The kid’s brown eyes roll up to meet his commander’s.  They will not leave his face until the two reach and board the transport. Then, the commander will beg that contact back from his soldier, will fight to open those eyes back up, will scream at him to wake the fuck up, to follow those three orders…

_Focus Jesse. Ground yourself. Stay with me._

_Stay with me._

Gabriel Reyes begins to sing.

 


End file.
